When data packets are transmitted through a network, they often have to travel through switches. For example, a data center may have several servers coupled to each other through one or more switches. A data packet at a first server may need to be transmitted to a second server via the switches.
Traditionally, electronic switches have been used to perform the switching.
However, photonic switches are now replacing electronic switches in some applications.
The way data is scheduled for transmission in electronic switching systems may not translate well to an architecture that uses photonic switches. Therefore, a method and apparatus for scheduling data transmissions in photonic switching systems is desired.